1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a manufacturing method for a golf club head, and more particularly to a method to make a golf club head with a precise lie angle and face angle.
2. Description of Related Art
A set of golf clubs generally includes a plurality of golf clubs with various lengths, lie angles, and face angles. The lie angle of the golf club is an included angle between a shaft and the ground, and the face angle is an inclination of a face plate from a heel to a toe.
In a conventional method of manufacture, each specific club head having a certain lie angle and a face angle typically requires a unique set of costly dies. Thus, many dies are needed to make even a relatively small range of different club heads.
Therefore, the invention provides a method for manufacturing the golf club head to mitigate and/or obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a method which enables manufacture of a golf club head with a precise lie angle and face angle and a low cost.
Other objectives, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.